


Working Title / AU

by rileyoioi



Category: Black Sails
Genre: AU, Eva Green - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Toby Stephens - Freeform, ben mendelsohn - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyoioi/pseuds/rileyoioi
Summary: AU of Black Sails Character Captain FlintYear: 201XLocation: WestCharacters:James FlintJohnathan M.Andrea C.\ 胡思亂想 /





	1. Chapter 1

Flint 悄聲進入 Johnathan 的房間時，對方身上披掛著睡袍，愜意地坐在皮製沙發上看著報紙，鼻樑上掛著粗框的眼鏡幫助他看清報紙上登載的細小數字，精銳的眼神看不出來是平日總是對他和善微笑的 Johnathan。初春的城市已經有了夏日的熱度，Flint 套著單薄的外衣還有麻質的長褲，赤著雙腳踩在短毛的地毯上，他嘗試放輕腳步，但是皮膚摩擦毛料的細微聲響還是吸引沙發上男人的注意。他抬眼看向一旁，注意到來人是 Flint 就放下了警戒心。他朝對方笑著，一清早希望不是自己起床看報的聲音吵醒了他。Flint 搖搖頭，他只說自己醒了，沒有解釋衣服下沾濕的汗水是為了什麼。他走到 Johnathan 身邊的沙發上坐下，目光不自主地瞄著對方絲質袍子下半遮掩的腰線。Johnathan 注意到他的視線，但是表現得大氣毫不在意。Flint 看著眼前傷殘的男人，沒有裝戴義肢，熟練地將報紙摺疊好放在一邊。他一向仰慕對方那個充滿自信又優雅的態度，即便失去部分的身體，即使現在只是隨意批著袍子，Flint 還是覺得風采迷人。他看著 Johnathan 淡褐色肌膚，腹部結實的線條令人充滿遐想。他不禁將眼光向下移動，想起昨天晚上，對方褲子下那根被他握在手中的堅挺，Flint 喉間乾燥發熱起來。

 

Johnathan 拿下眼鏡，輕聲問他 Andrea 也醒了嗎，Flint 像是被抓到做著壞事的孩子，失神緩慢地反應著，對他搖著頭說 Andrea 還在睡，自己睡醒就走了過來。Johnathan 不介意對方對他打量，自從受傷後，自己從未在外人面前展示殘缺的身體，除了每天幫助他移動的管家傭人們，還有醫療復健人員以外，能讓他如此坦誠相見的只有 Andrea，以及昨天才加入名單的 Flint。

 

他一直對 Flint 有興趣，但是想到自己殘疾的身體， 和人擁有正常關係對他而言並不是一件輕易的事情，更別說像是 Flint 這樣健康又好看的男人。其實 Johnathan 應該知足，過去幾年來 Andrea 盡可能地滿足他性欲上的紓解，對於任何一個身障者已經是難以想像的美夢。但是他到底還是個喜歡男人的人，雖然精神上她給予慰藉，但是 Johnathan 心裡還是渴望能與男性肉體的接觸。不過他個難以取得信任的人，這讓他無法輕易找人發洩了事。有時候他希望 Andrea 能是個男的，不過這樣的無稽空想只能存在於自己腦中。幾天前，Andrea 告訴他自己找了幫手，Johnathan 相信她不會替他隨便安排，心裡有點期待，但是嘴上告訴她不要麻煩。然而，當他看到 Flint 牽著 Andrea 的手來到自己的房間時，他承認自己感到一股久未嚐到的興奮。

 

Johnathan 問著 Flint 一些不著邊際地的話題，嘴裡輕咬著一邊眼鏡腳架，他不是沒注意到對方盯著他身體的炙熱眼神，但是年長的經驗讓他擅長保持外表的冷靜。Flint 不知道自己有沒有回答 Johnathan 的問題，他的腦中想著今天早上逼得他發熱出汗的夢境。夢中他看見自己與 Johnathan 火辣地交合著，發脹的下體令他痛苦的從床上爬起，不想要驚動還在熟睡的 Andrea，等他回過意識，發現自己已經走到男人的房門前。他看著眼前的男人，昨天他含進對方的陰莖時，Johnathan 那個總是沉著冷靜的面容，出現了難得的失措還有喜悅。他看著對方忽幻的表情，知道他替對方帶來愉悅的快感而感到自豪。Flint 對他本來就充滿好感，幾天前在 Andrea 的善誘下，他有了情欲的念頭。他自己也喜歡男性的身體，對於她的建議欣然接受。昨天原本是有些緊張的，但是過程卻是意外地順利。

 

Flint 回味著昨天的記憶還有早晨身體的情欲，不住地接近著對方。Johnathan 看到他的接近，感受到對方身上的熱度。他沒有退縮，仍舊一副輕鬆地觀察 Flint 接下來的動靜，不過他沒注意到自己的呼吸與對方的頻率一般，漸漸急促著。Flint 把手放上 Johnathan 的大腿，探頭湊進對方的臉。Johnathan 墨藍色的雙眼像是磁鐵一般勾引著他，Flint 加重鼻息，忘情地吻住對方平薄的嘴唇。出乎他的預期，Johnathan 深切地回應他舌上的慾望。他覆著 Johnathan 的嘴，重重地將對方往沙發椅背上壓去，貪婪地用舌頭吸取對方口裡每一吋濕潤後，乾熱的喉間急忙尋找下一個解渴的水源地。Flint 伸手拉開 Johnathan 的睡袍，沿著頸線輕吻他的喉結還有結實的皮膚。他舔舐對方尖挺的乳頭，受到刺激的男人忍不住呻吟著。Flint 的手搓揉著對方精實的腰，唇齒間的唾液在 Johnathan 的腹間留下濕滑的印跡。他脫下 Johnathan 的褲子，一根已經翹直的陰莖挺立在自己面前。他抬頭望著對方，確定 Johnathan 將注意力放在他的身上後，一手握住對方性器的根部，伸出舌頭舔弄尖端。Flint 撩惑的表情還有動作讓 Johnathan 克製不了身體的反應，發情地顫抖著。他看見對方把自己的陰莖放進嘴裡抽插，另一手握著自己的睪丸搓弄。他癱倒在沙發上，大聲喘息甚至呻吟。Flint 聽到對方的發聲感到興奮，另外一隻手伸進自己的褲子裡套弄陰莖手淫著。

 

Johnathan 的性器漸漸流出透明的液體，Flint見狀則更奮力地舔舐著。他脫下自己的褲子站起身，雙腿爬上沙發跨坐在 Johnathan 身體兩側。還來不及反應 Flint 突來的動作，Johnathan 眼前佔據著對方赤裸的肌膚還有緊實的胸肌，正當他想要伸手觸摸對方的乳首時，Flint 用手握住 Johnathan 的堅硬的陰莖，然後緩緩插入自己的肛門裡。進入時刻的緊密令身下的男人失控叫出聲。他面色凝重地看著身上的 Flint，對方湛藍的雙眼與他交接。Flint 慢速地上下移動著自己的身體，低頭親吻面前的男人。一向溫馴的 Jonathan 像是被 Flint 受邀插入的動作引出了獸性，原本被動的他激烈地吸吻著對方，腰部隨著對方的移動抬起，想在每次的穿刺中重擊對方敏感的興奮點。Flint 感受到 Johnathan 的野性，加快了每次抽插的速度，同時縮緊著肛門，帶給對方更多的刺激。他伸手握住自己的陰莖，加速地套弄想要得到更多的快感。過了一陣子，Flint 聽到 Johnathan 射精的嘶吼，自己的屁股間流出熱熱的液體。他站起身，抽離的失落感讓 Johnathan 哀鳴著。Flint 搓揉 Johnathan 沾滿白濁液體的陰莖，擺在雙手裡與自己的性器一起碰擊套弄。對方看著眼前淫穢的畫面，抬頭看向 Flint，眼中散發強烈的性欲還有渴求。Flint 屈身和他接吻，手裡的動作沒有慢下。他的精液噴灑，沾滿兩人腫脹的陰莖，他的雙手，還有男人的腰腹。Flint 趴坐在對方身上，兩人赤身交疊地喘息著。

 

他輕聲在 Flint 耳邊呢喃，要對方扶著他回到床上。Flint 扶著 Johnathan 從沙發上站起，後者的右手臂搭在他的頸後，原本預期對方會將他放在輪椅上，推到床邊，想不到 Flint 摟住他的腰，把較他瘦弱的 Johnathan 騰空抱起。他將對方慢慢地放在床上，體認到 Flint 身形比自己強壯太多，他有些羞臊。Johnathan 側身躺著，臀部的線條沒有因為受傷而疏忽訓練。Flint 望著對方紅臊的面頰，像是還未從方才激情退溫，他情不自禁得貼近他。他盯著對方，手掌從頸部順著脊椎骨在背部的突起，向下摸著。粗糙皮膚的觸感令 Johnathan 發顫，他輕聲叫著，Flint 張口吻上他的唇。他的手來到兩臀之間，用手指上的指甲輕輕摳著對方肛門附近的皺摺。Johnathan 感覺到自己的陰莖慢慢發硬，而 Flint 朝下移動，用手撥開雙臀，用舌頭舔舐他的肛門四周。看到對方受到刺激而捲曲，Flint 伸手替自己手淫著。他把另外一隻手的兩根手指彎曲地放入 Johnathan 的肛門裡，在腸道中找尋到前列腺的栗狀突起，手指施壓按摩著。體會著舒服的酥麻感，Johnathan 忘情地低鳴，沒有多久的時間，液體從陰莖的前端液出。Flint 抽出手指，把自己再度勃起的性器抵在對方的肛門口前，像是遲疑著什麼沒有進入。他聽到 Johnathan 的呻吟，對方泛藍的雙眼像是懇求他插入一般死命地盯著。他低吼，把陰莖緩慢但深沉地鑽入對方的肛門裡。Flint 擺動著腰間，身上早已泛濫的汗水浸濕兩人肉體交合處，撞擊下發出淫糜的聲響。他一手扶住 Johnathan 的側腰固定住對方，一手抓住對方的陰莖搓弄。兩人在初春的早晨交歡，沒有人前來打擾。

 

Andrea 醒來時，發現床邊空無一人。她隨意地拿起床前的袍子批在身上，不經意地露出一邊肩膀還有批肩的長髮。她赤腳在房子裡走著，路上遇到清早準備的僕人，用手語打了招呼後，問了對方有沒有看到 Flint 或是 Johnathan。對方告訴她房子的主人已經起床，但是還沒出房。她和對方道謝後，就朝著房子的主臥室走去。安靜的房間裡，是兩個男人沉重的呼吸聲。Andrea 看到散落在沙發附近的衣物，猜出來剛才大概發生了什麼事情。她躡足接近床邊，看到 Johnathan 平躺在床上，而他的左手圈著 Flint 側睡的身體，像是摟著對方一般。淺眠的他感覺到旁邊有人接近，睜開眼，看到站在床邊微笑看著他們的女人。她小心地坐在他的身邊，不想要吵醒還在沉睡的 Flint。Jonathan 看著 Andrea 坐下，臉上跟著放鬆地微笑著。她伸手撫摸他的側臉，兩人不發一語只是微笑地注視著對方，但是似乎能夠互通想法。她彎下身，親吻男人的額頭，而他在 Andrea 靠近時，深深地吸著對方裸肩還有髮絲之間傳來的香味。她坐起身，手還擺在 Johnathan 的臉旁。他側頭靠近她的手掌，閉上眼睛像是很舒服地睡著。她翹腿坐著，轉頭看向窗外已經開啟的早晨。


	2. rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea 的過去

十一月的天氣總是陰晴不定，在國殤紀念日的這天倒是一如往常的是個陰天。一般而言，大家會在早上十一點時默哀兩分鐘，但是 Flint 的餐廳到下午才開業，錯過哀悼的時程，他其實挺慶幸的。他和一般的民眾相當，對於士官還有軍人，生活上並沒有太多的接觸。如果要說上他和軍隊的牽連，應該是年輕時參加英國海軍，但是因為打架鬧事所以被除名的經驗。當時他第一次體認到，在這個世界上，權勢地位比什麼都還來得重要。也因為這個經驗，軍人在他心中的地位，和一般販夫走卒沒有太大的差異。

 

他找了理由，敷衍過第一群訂位的退役軍人們的聚餐，迫不及待地離開餐廳。前往 Johnathan 住處的路上，每個人的身上都別著一朵塑料罌粟花別針，紀念逝去的戰士。他不免習俗地一樣在外套胸口掛上別針，但是漠然的神情像是不特別在意自己身上戴著什麼。抵達房子的時候，他隨手把花丟在垃圾桶理。　　

 

Flint 很快地在 Johnathan 的房間裡找到他，後者早上參加完紀念活動，有點疲憊休息睡了午覺，就在 Flint 抵達前不久醒來。Flint 不等他下床，將外套丟在椅子上，脫下鞋子就爬到 Johnathan 的床上。他跨坐在對方的身上，先低頭親吻著對方。Flint 熱烈地歡迎惹得床上的男人發笑，他張口回應他，一邊看著低頭親吻自己赤裸的上身。他伸手摸著 Flint 的後腦，手指穿梭在對方的髮絲之中。身上的男人拉下他的四角褲，剛睡醒性器早已勃起。他毫不猶豫地把陰莖含入嘴中，突來的刺激令 Johnathan 抓緊手中的頭髮，頭皮的刺痛沒有阻止 Flint 口裡的動作，他加快速度推送性器在嘴裡的出入，不時抬頭觀察對方的神情。他看到 Johnathan 瞇起雙眼噘嘴，後仰著挺著緊實的胸肌劇烈呼吸起伏著。他熟悉對方身體傳來的訊號，把陰莖從口中吐出，伸手握住他，快速的上下抽動。Johnathan 雙眼發直地看著自己的下體，不過一會兒乳白色的精液自頂端噴出。

 

他伸出舌頭舔舐手中陰莖的前端，接著暱戲地將手上沾滿的液體塗抹在對方的小腹上。Flint 看到對方滿足像是認可的神情，開心的湊上前親吻。Johnathan 輕聲要他把褲子脫下，Flint 聽話地退下衣褲，右手握住自己的陰莖，跪在他的身前。他小心地把下體湊到對方面前，低眼看著身前半躺的男人。他的右手放在 Flint 的後臀，突然使勁把對方的下身推近自己。他張口吸含男人的陰莖，Flint 兩手托在對方的頭上，輕輕配合對方的速度擺動身體。Johnathan 伸指按觸 Flint 肛門附近的皮膚，把手指緩緩插入刺激面前的男人。Johnathan 看對方忘情的閉上眼，有些壞心地收回手，把他的下體從面前推開。倏地暫停的動作令他感到迷惑，他抓著自己沾濕對方唾液的陰莖，不明白 Johnathan 為什麼停了下來。只見 Johnathan 平躺在床上，他要 Flint 下體對著他的口趴著，對方隨即了解他想要體驗的姿勢。他面朝下撲趴在 Johnathan 的身上，緩緩地放低下身，看到對方用手扶著自己的陰莖，慢慢地放進口中。他失聲叫著，伸手握緊對方下體的根部，深入喉嚨裡，上下移動。

 

對方撫弄自己的肛門口讓他搔癢難耐，他一手抓住 Johnathan 的性器，一手搓揉自己的胸部，不住地呻吟。身下的男人決定不再折磨他，移開穿戳刺激 Flint 臀間的手，接著把口中硬挺的陰莖釋出。抓到自由的空閒，趴俯在身上的男人隨即坐立在 Johnathan 的身上，跪坐在他的腹上，把平躺男人的性器插入自己的身體裡。Flint 向後半躺著，雙臂垂直立在 Johnathan 的身旁支撐身體的重量。他彎曲著腳，上下擺動腰臀，背後男人的陰莖深深地來回抽送。Johnathan 也半坐起身體，讓對方的右臂勾住自己的後腦。他的嘴接近 Flint 的側胸，看到對方的性器隨著肢體的擺動，在兩腿之間晃動著。他伸出舌頭舔吻著男人濕透的肌膚，Flint 也收緊手臂圈住對方的頭顱，將他的面頰緊貼著自己濕潤的上身。

 

激烈的做愛後，Flint 拿起床邊的菸盒替他們兩個點了一支菸。Johnathan 舒適地半躺在床上，背後抵著剛才對方幫他調整的枕頭。他微笑地看著 Flint 越過自己的身體，抽了一口菸後，拿起菸灰缸，把長菸上燃燒的灰，沿著缸圍抖淨。他吞吐白煙，將口中的菸放進 Johnathan 的嘴裡。半躺的男人張嘴咬住長菸，輕笑著到對方在自己的懷裡躺下，伸手夾住菸，吐息時同步將菸灰灑在胸前的菸灰缸裡。他緩緩地吸吐著長菸。受傷以前，Johnathan 有吸菸的習慣，由於自己喜愛運動，他總告訴自己抽些菸草不會影響健康。截肢手術之後，原本以為無傷大雅的習慣，都成了關乎生命存活的重大負擔。他戒斷一切奢靡的習慣，一直到後期才又偶爾為之。他和 Andrea 約定一個月只能抽一包菸喝一瓶酒，對方看他堅持要與她約定，也順著他的意思幫他監控著。不過他知道，即便知道自己違規，Andrea 也不會說什麼。像是這幾個月來，光是菸，他就和身旁的男人一起抽了好幾包。

 

Flint 側身支著頭，伸手拿了 Johnathan 嘴上的菸來抽。他用鼻尖搓弄著對方臉頰旁的顴骨，對方被他孩子氣的動作給逗笑。Flint 把菸放回眼前男人的唇間，突然好奇地問他知不知道 Andrea 在哪。他今天嘗試連絡她，但是還沒接獲任何回應。聽到他的問話，原本笑著的 Johnathan 頓了一下。他將剩下的長菸熄盡，不經意地嘆了氣。他把胸前的菸灰缸放到床邊的桌上，告訴 Flint ，今天是沒有人能夠連絡到 Andrea 的。他皺眉，不懂對方話裡的意思追問著。Johnathan 側臉看他，Flint 疑惑的藍眼讓他無奈地苦笑著。他不知道自己該不該告訴他原因，畢竟對 Andrea 來說是一個傷痛的回憶，他相信她不會介意自己和 Flint 提及，但是他不知道眼前的人會有怎樣的想法。

他兩手抵在床上，撐起身體坐起。他告訴 Flint 因為今天是國殤紀念日，Andrea 每年的今日都會參加在和平紀念碑的緬懷紀念會。Flint 第一次聽到有認識的人會去參加年度的紀念會，他開玩笑地說果然只有 Andrea 那樣家族身分的人才會受邀，不像他這樣的平民百姓可以自由選擇參與。Johnathan 和善地笑著搖頭，他告訴 Flint，她不是因為家族的身分參加。Andrea 是退役的軍官，受到邀請才必須參與的。男人的回答出乎他的意料，他從沒聽說過 Andrea 曾經是軍人。他一時說不出話，對方似乎預料到他會有如此的反應。他莞爾，要他扶著自己坐上輪椅，自己要帶他去書房看個東西。 

 

兩人隨性地批著睡袍，繩帶在腰間順手打了結。他推著輪椅，赤腳走進熟悉的書房裡。Johnathan 讓他從櫃子上拿下一本厚重的硬殼相本，外面記載了有點久遠的年分。他將本子放在桌前，站在對方的身旁，看閱他翻開一頁頁的相片。坐在輪椅上的男人翻動相冊，告訴 Flint 自己是個懷舊的人，對於數位化的影像興趣缺缺。他聽到 Johnathan 的話，心裡想著上一次看到相簿蒐藏的相片不知道是什麼時候的骨董。對方的手停了下來，Flint 眼前看到一張多人的合照。照片裡站著四個人，由左至右分別是穿著黑色晚禮服西裝的 Johnathan 還有曾經揍過他的 Edward。兩人的年紀比現在年輕，看起來大概三十出頭的歲數。Andrea 穿著品藍色的露肩禮服，旁邊站著一位非裔的男子，身著藍黑色的儀式軍服，右手摟抱住女子的腰。照片裡的兩人笑得開心，男女之間親暱的距離猜得出來他們是情侶。Flint 注意到 Andrea 和軍官的左手上都戴著戒指，皺著眉氣惱自己對於她的過去竟然毫不知情。Johnathan 看到他注視的焦點，知道 Flint 大概誤會了什麼。他搶先說了 Andrea 沒結過婚，照片裡的人只是她的前任未婚夫。

 

他解釋這張照片，是 Andrea 和前任未婚夫 Cedric 舉辦訂婚宴會時拍的照片，已經是快十年前的事。據他所知，他們兩個是在軍隊裡認識的，Andrea 是陸軍，Cedric 則是皇家海軍陸戰隊的中尉。Flint 問他為什麼最終他們兩個沒有結婚，Johnathan 看著他，深吸一口氣後才回答對方的問題。他們沒有結婚的原因，是因為 Cedric 自殺身亡了。Flint 驚呼，睜大眼望向他表現著震驚。在這場訂婚宴後，Cedric 回去戰地服役，原訂半年後回國時，他和 Andrea 會完成婚禮。只是沒想到他得了創傷後壓力症後群，他們的婚期延後。仍在接受治療的 Cedric，在一天晚上，拿槍到河港舉槍自殺，而他的屍體隔天被人發現。Jonathan 沉著地關注 Flint 的反應，心裡盤算著另一件事情。

 

ＸＸＸ

 

及肩的長髮綁成辮子，頭上黑色的軍服帽被她壓低，低垂的雙眼讓人幾乎看不到她臉上的表情。陸軍少校退役，每年的國殤紀念日，她因為參與的戰功還有戰役被邀請參加典禮。每年的十一月，她得重新穿上藍黑色的正式儀服，披戴軍階還有徽章，重溫那段如果能夠選擇，她想要遺忘的記憶。Andrea 問過自己，為什麼不乾脆拒絕受邀參加，她知道只要缺席一次，接下來的邀約就會漸漸被遺忘。但是她知道自己是不會做這種事的人，因為她放不下一起戰鬥過的同袍，還有她和 Cedric 擁有的回憶。一如往常，她坐在戰傷將士的家屬區域，右手邊坐著 Cedric 的母親 Matilda。她握住對方年長的手，兩人的手掌放在婦人的腿上。儀式結束後，Andrea 牽扶著對方離開會場。依照往例，她們會一起前往餐廳，和 Cedric 的同袍還有自己以前戰鬥的夥伴聚餐，但是 Matilda 今年決定缺席。Cedric 的父親 Martin 前年因病過世，Matilda 決定今年是她最後一次受邀參與典禮。Andrea 送著她前去搭車，婦人告訴她自己很喜歡 Andrea 在母親節時送她的花，非常感謝她請人特別送來。Andrea 沒多說什麼，很開心對方喜歡。Matilda 上車前，Andrea 和她道別，她不忘提醒對方如果有需要，隨時都可以連絡她。Matilda 伸出帶著手套的手，微笑看著 Andrea，手掌撫上她蒼白的臉頰。婦人告訴她已經為 Cedric 還有他的家人做得夠多，Andrea 應該放下他們，繼續過著自己的生活。她看過她和 Johnathan 相處的情形，Matilda 直覺認定那只是一種家人的陪伴。她看過 Andrea 和 Cedric 在一起時的風采，她很清楚現在的她並不是那種戀愛的心情。

 

Andrea 抿著嘴，強迫自己微笑。她對婦人點頭，告訴對方自己努力嘗試著，但是一件困難的事情。Matilda 伸手替她抹去剛落下眼眶的淚水，微笑地說她知道，但是她要 Andrea 不要放棄嘗試。婦人緊緊抱住對方，告訴她自己相信她會沒事的。

 

回到住所時，漆黑的夜色揣著深夜的寂靜。Andrea 的身上充滿刺鼻的菸酒味，她拉扯開領口，想替燥熱的身體透氣。她把帽子放在一旁，走在長廊前往房間的路上，聽到她回家的管家急忙走到她面前。她沒有停下腳步，對方只好跟在她身邊，急迫地比著手語和她交談著。Andrea 用手搓了臉，自言自語翻譯對方的手勢。Flint 來了，他想要見妳。Andrea 搖搖頭，比著手要對方請他回去，今天已經晚了她也累了。Flint 堅持要等她回來。她嘆氣，在臥房門口停下。她做了手勢同時開口問對方 Flint 現在在哪裡。沒有等到回答，她就看到男人從她臥室出現，一臉陰鬱不悅地看著她。Andrea 擺手讓管家走開，走過房門後經過對方但沒有停下。她倒了一杯烈酒仰頭而盡，踢開腳上的高跟鞋。歪頭看著，她以為對方會在 Johnathan 的家裡。Flint 克制著怒氣告訴她自己先前是在那裡。聽到他微慍的口氣，她猜想一場爭吵一定不可避免，但是現在的她實在沒有心情和他爭論。Andrea 說著，不管 Flint 想和她說什麼，她今天累了一天想要休息。她口氣有些不耐，讓聽的人更加不開心。他走到她的面前，撲鼻的酒精菸草味令他皺眉。他習慣交際應酬，經常接觸這樣的味道，心想對方到底是喝了多少酒才會這麼刺鼻。Andrea 看起來像是一隻困倦的野獸，一手扶在桌上支撐疲憊的身軀。他有點心疼，覺得自己該讓她休息，但是見她倔強的樣子，心中也跟著強硬起來。

 

他搖頭，告訴她自己不會離開。眼前的男人鐵了心堅持，她沒好氣的問他，能不能至少讓她換件衣服。Flint 紋風不動的站著，似乎不打算離開迴避。她翻了白眼，不管眼前的人還盯著，逕自脫了身上的衣褲，赤裸身體走到床邊，拿起睡袍隨意披蓋，將腰間的帶子束緊打結。她伸手拉散綁起的辮子，深褐色的長髮在手指的撥弄下散開。Andrea 又倒了一些酒來喝，手上拿著乘著金黃液體的玻璃杯，開口問他話。Flint 注視著對方的一舉一動，在他眼裡看起來多麼撩人嫵媚。他有些失神，差點沒聽到她的問話。

 

她問 Johnathan 都和他說了什麼，口氣似乎已經不像之前那般不耐煩。Flint 回答不多；她擔任過軍職，曾經訂婚，還有未婚夫自殺的事情。聽到他的話，喝著酒的她不禁笑了出來。她自嘲地笑說那幾乎是所有的事情了。Andrea 放下酒杯，一手叉在腰間，態度輕鬆地問他想談什麼。沒有預料對方會變得這麼友善，他內心居然感到一點不踏實。他問她，為什麼從來沒有和他講過這些事情。她聳肩，告訴他自己不覺得這些事情和他有關。直白的回覆令他有些受傷，Flint 搖著頭逼近她，激動地說著這些事情當然和他有關，他想要知道她所有的一切。Flint 的話讓她感到壓迫窒息，對於他的熱情，Andrea 竟然有點招架不住。她一向習慣給予，對方突來的情感讓她有些倉皇。她避開他直視自己的雙眼，看向旁邊語帶敷衍的回應。不管過程如何，他現在都知道了，問他到底想幹嘛。

逃避的態度在他耳裡聽起來十分冷酷無情，他覺得自己被潑了冷水，神情受傷像是要哭出聲。他自認與對方分享了一切，他的過去，小時候被父親暴力相向的童年，還有自己被施暴的事情。他原本以為自己十分了解對方，但是經過 Johnathan 的提及，他才知道，對於她的過往，自己一點都不清楚。他激動地抓住對方的手，告訴她不願分享，對他而言是多麼的不公平。

 

聽到 Flint 對她的指控，勉強維繫的理智在此刻即將崩解，她不悅地想要推開逼近的人，但是他像是使足了勁抓緊她的手腕。她怒目瞪視對方，不懂他到底要吵些什麼。他覺得不公平，那是因為他只想到他自己。她伸手指著他的胸口，不留顏面地問他，有沒有想過她不提起，是因為自己不想重提痛苦的記憶。他沒有放開抓住 Andrea 的手，但是被她突來的情緒直問，無法回答。她沒有停下，像是陷入回憶裡自言自語的說著。

 

那天早晨，她不安地起床。手機有通 Cedric 打來的未接來電，她急忙回撥，但是沒有接通。她打開對方留給她的語音訊息，熟悉的聲音只說了一聲對不起後就被掛斷。她掉著眼淚，即便就連自己都不懂為什麼。她還嘗試連絡對方，準備出門到他的住所查看。還沒離開家門，家裡的管家就帶著警察廳的總監來找她。他告訴 Andrea 今天早上在河畔發現了一具浮屍，死著身上的證件是 Cedric，他在軍方資料裡的緊急聯絡人是 Andrea，希望她能夠跟他們到警局指認屍體。她的臉色刷白，不知道是誰扶住她的腰，自己才沒有癱倒在地。前往驗屍的路上，她的腦袋輕飄飄的失神，驗屍官告訴她屍體經過一夜河水的浸泡，已經浮腫，加上子彈射擊的槍傷炸破頭顱，讓面容有些難以辨認，只是依照法定程序還是必須經過指認。雖然已經有了心理準備，白布掀開的那刻她還是呆滯了。其實當下她不知道自己認出了誰，但是齒紋和軍方的紀錄核對相符，她也就認定那是 Cedric。警方交給她一枚戒指，是從屍體的手上摘下來。她認出那是他們的訂婚對戒，和自己當時左手佩戴的相同。

 

Flint 聽著她敘述回憶，看著對方痛苦的神情，覺得很愧疚。指認完對方的屍體後，Andrea 沒有時間哀傷，因為她還得在新聞播報之前，親自向 Cedric 的父母告知這件事情。但是這一切都不是最痛苦的，她望向 Flint，告訴他，直到今日，還令她感到痛苦的，是知道自己在對方心中，沒有重要到能讓他想活著。而她身為他的未婚妻，居然連他自殺的跡象都沒有察覺。她難過地向後退步，低垂的雙眼充滿著自責。她想要逃走躲起來，但是 Flint 抓緊她的腰不讓她離開。拉扯之間，腰間的結鬆開。Andrea 赤裸的身體在絲質的單袍下若隱若現，Flint 將對方的身體壓近自己。他低頭抵著對方的額頭，Andrea 抬著水汪的大眼與他四目相接。他忍不住情欲張口覆上她的嘴唇，右手圈緊她的腰，另一隻手則是在敞開的絲袍下游走。他用手指捏住她的乳尖，她感受到刺激的快感，喉間發出呻吟。男人把唇舌轉移到她的脖子上，讓她有機會喘息。原本揉捏胸部的手朝下移走，拉下她穿著的黑色蕾絲內褲，把手放進她的兩腿之間撫摸著。他的手指挑動她的陰蒂，跟著被引發性欲的她，兩手解開對方的長褲，將四角褲裡直翹的陰莖拉出，上下用手搓揉著。

 

他舔吮對方的乳頭，揉捏了一陣後才意猶未盡地繼續下移。他跪在她的身前，兩手放在她的臀後，把嘴探進她的陰部，來回舔舐口交。她抓住對方的頭，低頭看見 Flint 圈緊自己的下半身，深藍的雙眼直盯著自己，腿間傳來挑動的快感說明他的嘴沒有停止，甚至加快著速度。她顫抖著身體，對方將她的臀部用手拉開，緩緩地將手指塞入她的肛門裡。她忘情叫出聲，男人摳弄著，對於她的反應感到滿意。他接著把手指插進她的陰道裡，濕漉的體液從下體流出，幫助他的手指更輕鬆的抽插著。Flint 站起身，手上的動作沒有停止，張嘴深吻住對方。Andrea 軟下腳依靠在他的身上，她伸手握住他陰莖，一手圈套著根部，另一手的掌心在龜頭上摩擦。異樣的刺激感衝擊著他，Flint 低吼，停下手中的動作。沾濕體液的手抓緊她的肩膀，他皺著眉低頭注視她手上的動作。他最終抬起她的下巴與她接吻，然後將她攔腰抱起放到床上。他抬高她的腿，陰部溢滿透明發亮的液體沾濕了她的股間還有陰毛。他深深地把陰莖插入她的陰道，Andrea 後仰弓起上身，大聲的叫喊著。

 

Flint 側身躺在她的背後，他將陰莖緩緩塞進對方的肛門，兩支粗壯的手臂緊緊框住她的身體，貼近自己的上身不讓她有逃離的空間。他用腳從後方架開她的兩腿，一隻手按摩著她的陰核，另外一隻手掌縛緊她的脖子，用力朝自己壓著。他擺動著腰推送抽插著，懷裡的人也受著刺激一齊呻吟。他射精在她的肛門裡，Flint 從後方緊抱住對方，兩人身上黏膩的汗水使得赤裸的肌膚更加密合。女人早已體力透支，昏沉入睡。平靜下來後，他也跟著對方規律的呼吸聲，慢慢睡著。

 

Johnathan 移動著輪椅進入 Andrea 的臥室時，他看到兩個側躺的人交疊地躺在床上。Andrea 側睡著，Flint 從她身後抱著。聽到聲響，他睜開眼。看到剛進門的男人，他半坐起身。Johnathan 作了手勢要他安靜別吵醒床上的人。他微笑著來到床側，對於眼前兩人赤裸的景象似乎感到開心。Flint 小聲問著他現在的時間，聽到快要十一點，他急忙衝下床。他告訴 Johnathan 自己中午和客戶約了見面，得趕快出門離開。他拿起地上散落的衣物穿著，一邊注意動作不想驚醒還在睡覺的 Andrea。輪椅上的男人要他別擔心快去赴約，自己會好好看著床上的人。笑著聽到 Flint 離開房子的聲音，他才從椅子上站起，背部靠著牆，坐在剛才 Flint 側躺的床上。他伸手撫摸手邊女人散落腦後的長髮，溫和的神情像是帶著一絲擔心。

 

Flint 離開房子時，門房替他關門的聲響叫醒她。Andrea 張開眼睛，手中還抓著捲蓋在身上的薄被。她感到有人撫摸著她的頭髮，手上傳來薄荷的味道讓她猜出是 Johnathan。她沒有轉頭，問著這一切是不是都是他計劃的。男人停下手上的動作，聽到她的問話扁著嘴笑了。她沒聽到他的回答，轉身平躺看著他。對方低頭翹著嘴，一雙藍色的眼睛帶著無辜天真。他說自己只是告訴 Flint 事實，剩下該怎麼做，那都是他自己的決定。不過他知道對方一定會來找她對質，畢竟那也是他希望發生的。

 

她一樣扁著嘴笑著，告訴他不用擔心自己。她並不責怪他和 Flint 說了自己的事情，但是她不需要 Johnathan 擔心她會做傻事，像是結束自己的生命。男人不再開玩笑，認真的看著她，陳述自己的憂慮。他注意到這幾個月來 Andrea 的疏遠，不像是刻意的冷落，但是就在 Flint 越來越常跑到他的房裡過夜居住，他發覺她逐漸減少與他們相處的時間。他有個錯覺，覺得她像是把自己交給 Flint 之後，就要離開他了。他想起今年是 Cedric 過世十年的日子，他擔心，以為 Flint 能照顧他後，她就沒有後顧之憂。Johnathan 之前曾經看過她失去理智瘋狂的樣子，所以他很不安。

 

她知道對方憂慮的事情是什麼。Cedric 下葬後，她不知道發了什麼神經，信了陰謀理論，花費將近一年的時間想要證明他不是自殺，而是被人謀殺的。當時不管是誰的勸阻都沒有用，直到後來找不到證據，而 Johnathan 出了意外，她才回過神意識到自己的偏執。Andrea 摸著他的手臂，要他別擔心。開玩笑的說，如果自己真的想要死，她也要花錢找人下手，自己來太麻煩了。他聽了以後笑著說，如果她找人下手，那麼他會另外去找人，把要對她下手的人給殺了。Andrea 被他的話給逗笑，他看她的眼神也跟著放鬆，充滿溫柔。他伸著殘缺的右手，握著她平擺在胸前的左手。他要她知道，別以為把 Flint 丟給他，Andrea 對他沒有責任了。他的語氣堅定，聽起來充滿強烈的控制欲。她知道對方是在開玩笑，但是她懂他想對她說的。其實有一點 Johnathan 是說中的，自從 Flint 能夠代替她更加滿足他的慾望後，她獨自相處的時間增加了。她沒有特意的迴避，只是找到機會單獨做著自己的事。一切都是沒有意識的，她沒想到對方會注意。Johnathan 一向都是個敏感纖細的個性，她可能以為 Flint 會佔據對方所有的心思，所以忘了這件事。

 

Andrea 假裝口氣有點失望，打趣地說以為獻上 Flint 後自己就可以退休了。他裝作兇狠的樣子，告訴她光是交出 Flint 可不夠呢。她看著對方的臉，笑了出來。搖著頭輕嘆，要是 Flint 聽到他們兩人這樣開他玩笑，搞不好一個生氣就把他們兩個一起甩了。Johnathan 告訴她不用擔心，因為他們可以把他用繩子綁起來，然後關在他屋子裡的其中一個房間裡。Flint 不管怎樣叫喊都不會有人聽到，畢竟多虧她的建議，在他屋子裡的人沒有一個人有正常的聽力。她伸手拍了他的大腿，睜大眼睛替自己抱屈。當初他看到自己聘請傷殘人士工作，他吵著自己也要，所以她才介紹認識的機構，聘僱適合的人。Johnathan 被輕拍大腿，誇張的叫出聲作勢喊痛，她看他還在鬧，伸手在他身上騷癢。

 

嬉鬧完後，他正色說著要她多相信 Flint 一些。聽到他的話，她苦笑。她說自己很相信 Flint，雖然持疑的口氣就連自己都覺得心虛。她承認，對於 Flint 她總是無法充滿自信，因為某種無法解釋的原因，自己一直害怕某天 Flint 會毫無預警的轉頭離開。她大概是自我防衛，刻意地迴避暴露出自己一切的機會。Johnathan 摸著她的額頭，告訴她不要一直執著在要求 Flint 給她言語上的承諾。她比任何人都清楚，Flint 嘴上不說，但是動作還有行為都明顯地表達他的心意。一直糾結在口頭的承諾，她只會把他們兩個人的關係逼到困境。Andrea 明白這點，但是又因為害怕失敗所以圏縛住自己的作為。她嘲笑自己，在個節骨眼上，她真的很有貴族出身的本色，因為懼怕改變所以不願改變。

 

他聽到對方的自諷，像是同意一般會心一笑。從他成年有著記憶以來，他們兩個就是認識的。Johnathan 一直喜歡和她相處，那是因為她雖然貴族出身卻不會令他感到難以接近。不是說其他的貴族不平易近人，但是和其他人交談相處，他和常人一樣，必須說著合宜的話，戴上混入的外衣才能交流。而在自己受傷之後，對方認真的幫助，讓他想過也許自己應該轉性好好對待她，甚至有了負責的想法。不過名分什麼對她而言，只會顯得他的小家子氣。他過了一陣子後才從世俗社會的框架跳脫出來，也才了解 Andrea 想帶給他的是一個怎樣隨心所欲的生活。他更快樂過著人生，傷殘的身體反倒給了他更多的自由。Johnathan 愛著她，像是情人伴侶，但是更像是重要的家人。他提醒她這點，要她記得自己有多愛她。他的表白讓她感到心暖，伸手摟抱住男人的腰，撒嬌地趴在對方腿邊，聞著他身上傳來的薄荷香味，閉著眼睛安靜入睡。


End file.
